


You Had Me At Andaran Atish'an

by black_rose4



Series: Seeing Red [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 21,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_rose4/pseuds/black_rose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots about Reif Lavellan and Josephine Montilyet</p><p>Most are prompted and answered over on my <a href="http://black-rose4.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-about-reif"> tumblr </a></p><p>New instalments are marked as such in their titles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

Beautiful. That was the only way to describe her. Well, there were plenty of other words Reif could think of. Stunning. Wonderful. Amazing. So many, and yet none seemed good enough for her. 

_Andaran atish’an._

Reif held back her sigh of admiration. Elven. From a human. Elgar’nan, this woman was getting more and more amazing as she went, and she’d just met her

Another of the Inquisition started speaking, not that Reif was paying her much attention. She was somewhat distracted by the Ambassador,  _Lady Josephine Montilyet_. Her title sounded fancy, but maybe Reif was just used to how things were in her clan. Things were simpler, especially considering everything she’d been through in the last day or so. Her outfit was definitely fancier than what she was used to, all golden and silky. Far too fancy for Reif’s tastes, not that it was necessarily a bad thing. But not her usual either. 

She couldn’t help but wonder what she looked like without all that silk of hers. Just as beautiful, she reckoned. Soft, all curves. Mythal, she hoped - 

Four pairs of eyes stared at her and Reif realised that they were waiting on her. “ _That’s quite a set of titles you all have_.” Well saved Reif, well fucking saved. 


	2. Emergency Meeting

Cassandra held up her hand to shield her eyes and grunted in disgust. “Are you serious Reif? I can’t even look at you.” 

Reif threw her arms in the air, in part to expose herself further, but also in annoyance. “What’s wrong Seeker? Never seen a naked elf before?” She shuffled closed to Cassandra, making a point of turning her chest towards her to give her a better view of her breasts. 

“Could you not have at least thrown on a robe?” 

“An emergency meeting was called,” explained Reif as calmly as she could. “That means come as quick as you can. That means I don’t have time to find clothes because something important needs my attention. Hence, this.” She motioned down her body and Cassandra couldn’t help but follow her hands before catching herself and throwing her hand over her eyes again. 

To Cassandra’s relief, Cullen finally joined the woman in the War Room. “Thank the Maker you’re here. We can finally begin.” She saw his gaze briefly flick to Reif before he too averted his eyes. “Don’t ask.”

Cullen shook his head. “I don’t want to know, do I?”

“No, you don’t.”


	3. Panic

Reif stared at the sword on her desk. The  _Inquisitor’s_ sword. She was not the Inquisitor, she was just someone who’d been in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

“Fuck.” She stood and strode over to the desk, inspecting the golden sword closer. It was ornamental with little use beyond ceremonies, though it still weighted far more than she could comfortably lift. She was a rogue, an archer, not a warrior, not the strong figurehead they all wanted her to be. 

“Oh fuck.  _Fuck_.”  She pushed back from the desk. She realised she was shaking, her legs turning to jelly and giving out from underneath her. “I can’t do this. I can’t - I can’t do this.” 

She was not a leader. This was not her. She was a member of the pack, but not the leader of it. She was the one who played up and got into trouble. She was not the person who scolded others for their behaviour and kept them in line. She was many things, but not what they wanted her to be. She could not be that, and yet they wanted,  _needed_ her to be them. “ _Fuck_.” 

Reif wiped at her cheeks. Tears. “ _Fuck_.” She hissed the words, ashamed of herself for crying. She wasn’t strong enough to deal with this. She was one tiny person having to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. One person expected to fix this broken mess of a country. One person to lead the Inquisition. 

“It’s okay Reif. It’s okay to cry. You’re in a fucked up mess. Anyone would cry in your shoes.” She glanced down at her bare feet, “… _feet_.” 

A knock on the door broke her out of her lamenting. Reif wiped at her eyes, eager to erase her tears. “Yes?” 

“ _Inquisitor, you’re needed in the War Room.”_

“I’ll be down in a moment. I’m just getting acquainted to my quarters.” She heard footsteps moving away from the door and sighed. Apparently she’d been convincing enough. Good, she thought. Looks like I’m better at bluffing it than I thought. 


	4. Friendly Rivalry

“Is that the best you’ve got? Wow I expected better Cullen.”

The man growled faintly before lunging at the elf again. Reif dodged out of the way with ease and laughed, “You’re going to have to do better than that if you want to hit me.“ 

She chuckled as he swung for her a few more times, each swing missing her by miles. "I thought you were my Commander. Aren’t you supposed to be good at fighting.” His sword sliced by her arm, narrowly missing her and Reif grinned. “Now that’s more like it. Come one Commander, hit me.  _Hit me!”_

He was after her then, defending the few hits she feigned at him and striking out when she dared come close enough. To his credit, the warrior was unrelenting, his stamina far greater than the rogue’s. It didn’t take long for Reif to begin to tire, her speed slowing the more she danced around him. 

“Stop toying with me Inquisitor and fight me!”

The elf glared at him as she twirled her daggers. Her breathing was ragged and her throat burned whenever she drew for breath. It had been a while since a friendly spar had challenged her this much. “You want a fight? Fine. I’ll give you a fight.”

It was much harder for her to fight him close up. If he was tired, he wasn’t showing it, where as he could see she was waning. She went for his legs, trying to kick them out from beneath him to throw him off balance, but she missed each time. He continued wearing her out, making her dodge out of the way of his attacks lest she be hit square in the chest of stomach. 

Finally she could go on no longer and waved a hand in defeat. “Alright, you win Cullen. I cant - I’m done.” She drew in breath after ragged breath as she tried to recover.

A friendly hand clapped her on the back. “You did well Inquisitor. But if you want to stay ahead of your opponents we need to work on your stamina. Tomorrow, we train again.”

She looked up at him from the floor, where she had landed when her legs collapsed from under her. “You what?”

Cullen grinned. “You heard me Reif. I want you to be able to beat me." 

The Inquisitor returned his grin. "You’re on Commander.”


	5. Drunk

Reif slumped against the table, wood pressing against her cheek, not that she cared at this point. It was solid, stable, unlike her head right now. That was spinning, an effect of the alcohol, but still disorientating nonetheless. 

A familiar figure joined her at the table, tutting quietly as she sat. By the Dread Wolf, that woman was beautiful! She couldn’t help it, everything inside of her screamed it from the top of her lungs. She was a marvel really. How anyone like her existed she would never know. And yet she did.  

But it was more than just her beauty that drew her in. Sure, that had first attracted her to her, but it was the woman past that which captivated Reif. Her passion, her perfectionism, her politeness. She has a way with words which baffled Reif to no end. She loved to watch her eyes light up as she talked about everything and anything, Reif simply content to listen to her voice. 

Creators, what a voice it was! She wanted to hear other things, wanted to see if she moaned or if she would try to keep back, biting her lip to muffle the sounds. 

 _No_. Not those thoughts. Not about her. She deserved better, so much better. 

“Have you been drinking with Bull again?” Josephine inspected the empty mugs near Reif’s head, sniffing slightly before reeling back in disgust. “I suppose I’m right in assuming you’re drunk then?”

Reif grinned up at her, head still slumped against the table. Elgar’nan she was beautiful. “Why yes, I am as think as you drunk I am.” 

Josephine shook her head, but placed a hand over Reif’s. Her skin was soft against hers, and warm too, or was that just the alcohol in her system? “Come on. Let’s get you to your quarters, Inquisitor.” 

“How many times Josephine? Reif. Call me Reif.” 


	6. Drunk - The Morning After

The Ambassador looked down at the elf, curled up in a ball on the tavern table, and frowned. Josephine tapped her foot against the floor, tapping a rhythm which soon had Reif groaning and clasping at her head. 

“Mythal, what is that din?” 

“That, Inquisitor, is the sound of my foot hitting the floor. A more important question, however, is what you are doing asleep on the tavern table?” She gestured towards her, her movements more animated than was usual for the Antivan. 

Reif blinked up at her, staring slightly as she found her gaze focusing on Josephine. “Creators, she looks so beautiful. I don’t think I’ve seen someone as stunning as her. And her  _eyes_. She almost makes me believe in this supposed Andraste I’m a Herald of, coz there’s no other way someone as beautiful and kind and loving can exist.”

Josephine pressed her lips together, her eyes widening slightly at the words spilling from the Inquisitor’s mouth. Something told her that Reif’s inner-monologue had stopped working, no doubt a result of the alcohol she’d consumed, and was currently airing her thoughts to the quiet tavern. 

“How drunk are you right now?” Josephine asked cautiously. She was answered by Reif’s snoring, the elf having fallen back to sleep again. She sighed and looked around, motioning for the Iron Bull to help her if he could. If she was right and this was nothing more than drunken rambling, then nothing would come of it and Reif would forget she had even said anything to her. If not…

Josephine shook her head. No, it would not do well to think like that and get her hopes up. 


	7. Misunderstanding

Reif pressed the palm of her hand into her eye, rubbing it and willing the sleep creeping in to disappear. She still had so many reports to look over, so many letter to answer and - 

She stopped as she entered her room, a large grey figure sat on her bed, instantly drawing her attention. Reif looked up from her paperwork. “Bull, is there a reason you’re -  _argh_!” She held up a hand to shield her eyes, missing the Bull’s grin. “Is there a reason you’re  _naked_ in my bed Bull?”

“Listen, I’ve caught the hints. I get what you’re saying. You want to ride the Bull.” He stood and Reif had to drop her hand, blocking a certain appendage from sight. “Can’t say I blame you. But I’m not sure you know what you’re asking. Not sure if you’re ready for it.” 

Reif dodged out of the way of his advancing mass and retreated further to the door. “Look, I don’t know what hints I’ve been dropping, but I’m afraid you’ve read me wrong. I’m not interested in Bull riding. My tastes lie elsewhere. Waaayy elsewhere.” 

She closed her eyes, hoping that when she reopened them she would see him fully clothed, at least as much as the Bull ever was. Reif peeked open one eye then quickly squeezed it shut again, a bulk of grey still facing her. 

The Bull cleared his throat as he bent to collect his trousers. “Ah. My mistake boss. Seems I’m a little out of touch.” He cleared his throat again when he was more decent and Reif opened her eyes, glad that she could look at him again. “You coming to the tavern later for drinks then?”

“Not tonight Bull. I have something I need to do first.” Reif smiled to herself as a plan started to form in her head. Maybe it was time she grew a metaphorical pair and told Josephine how she felt after all. 

Before Bull left the room she stopped him. “Hey Bull, thanks.” 

He would find out later why she had thanked him, but right there and then even he had to admit he was confused. Still, he smiled and nodded before ducking through the doorway and leaving Reif to her paperwork. 


	8. Longing

She thought she saw it sometimes. That look in her eyes when she caught her looking. But then she saw and looked away, the moment ruined. 

She wanted to ask her. Creators, how she wanted to. But she was scared. Scared of ruining something that did not exist. Scared of ruining their friendship, assuming that her smiles and politeness were indeed that and not just her doing her job. Elgar’nan, what if she’d misread everything and she’d been pining after her like a love-sick fool. 

No, she couldn’t think like that. 

The blush on her cheeks and way she hid in her hands gave her hope. Others brushed off her advances, but she was different. She accepted them. 

Reif glanced across at Josephine, a warm smile on her lips. Josephine returned it. Her heart clenched. Blessed creators, but she was beautiful. She wondered, as she half-listened to Cullen, if Josephine felt the same about her. Saw her in the same way. Felt her heart clench in the same way. She hoped so, but as she saw her shoot that same smile to her fellow colleages Reif couldn’t help the doubt which crept into her thoughts. 


	9. Nerves

She was going to do it. Finally, after floudering about, dropping what she had considered to be pretty damn obvious hints, after receiving a fucking terrifying lecture from Leliana, Reif had decided it was time to set things straight. 

Of course, she realised, pacing outside of Josephine’s office, she had no fucking clue how to go about this. She had thought her flirting had been obvious, yet it seemed that either she was out of touch or Josephine just wasn’t getting the hint. Typical, that the woman she’d fallen for would make her spell it out too. 

But she would not tell her that part yet. Mythal, if she did she’d likely scare her off and right now she didn’t even have her to be able to scare her off. 

Reif shook her head. Even in her head she was rambling. Elgar’nan, she was so nervous. But she had to do this. Otherwise Josephine might forever be oblivious, and she would never know if she returned her feelings or not. 

Steeling hersef, Reif knocked on the door to her office. “Lady Montilyet, can I have a word?” 


	10. Strange and New

It was still strange kissing Josephine. She’d wanted to do this for so long, but to actually do it was still strange, still new. 

She took her time, savouring the feel of her lips against hers, how her body pressed against hers. Even through her silk she could feel how warm she was, how soft. She wanted to feel her out of the silk, see if she’d burn her palms with heat, burn her lips when she kissed her skin. 

Reif moaned into her mouth, her mind wandering as they kissed, and Josephine returned the sound. Creators, she sounded divine. She wondered what she’d sound like when her face was buried between her thighs, making her moan to the ceiling, hands fisting in the sheets. She wondered if she’d hold back or keep Skyhold awake with her noise. Elgar’nan, she hoped she’d be noisy. She so loved the sound of her voice. 

Her tongue teased along Reif’s bottom lip, drawing more little sounds from her, and Reif couldn’t help but let her own tongue flick out and meet hers. Josephine’s retreated for a moment before her mouth opened and she deepened the kiss, hand fisting in the material of Reif’s shirt as she held onto her. Reif shuffled closer to her, pressing herself further against Josephine’s body. 

She wanted so badly to feel her, but she didn’t want to ruin the moment. She mentally shook herself, dragging herself back into her body. Josephine drew back and shot her a curious look. “Is something the matter?”

Reif shook her head and smiled. “Nothing. Nothing at all.” 


	11. Love Bite

She was so damned proud of that thing. Reif made no attempt to cover it up, despite Josephine’s best efforts to make her. No scarves, no make up, just pride. Maker’s breath, that woman could be infuriating. 

The Iron Bull was the first to actually point it out, everyone else too damned polite to mention it. “So boss, I didn’t peg Josephine for a biter.” 

“Neither did she, but heck, I ain’t complaining.” Reif grinned before taking a swig of her drink, the Iron Bull’s laughter rumbling from beside her. “It kept her quieter too. Creators, the noises she was making…” 

She trailed off before she said much more, giving the Bull enough information to build a fuller picture, but keeping plenty to herself still as well. Whilst she had no problem with sharing her sexual adventures, she wasn’t sure Josephine did. So she kept quiet about how Josephine had been biting her fist to quieten her moans as they grew in volume. Or how she’d bitten down on Reif’s neck when she’d come, only letting go when Reif’s fingers had slowed to a halt and her cries had died down. 

She grinned into her mug, pleased with last night’s work. She was always smug when she reduced Josephine to a quivering mess. 

The Iron Bull cleared his throat, catching her attention again. “Boss?”

“Sorry, I was miles away. You were saying?”

The qunari chuckled, “Never mind. I’ll leave you to your memories.” 


	12. Whispers in the Great Hall

“ _Have you heard?_ ”

“ _Yes. Quite the scandal, isn’t it?_ ”

“ _I’m surprised in her taste in lover. I’d thought if anyone she’d choose the other elf she’s always with_.” 

“ _I hear there’s a clash in opinion on many matters. Perhaps that’s why - shhh! She’s coming. Not a word._ ”

Their whispering silenced as Reif strolled past the two whispering nobles, pretending she hadn’t heard them as she made her way towards Josephine’s offic. It seemed it was official: everyone knew. Not that Reif minded. She’d never been one to be private when it came to displays of affection. Though she didn’t know how Josephine felt about this. She reminded herself mentally to ask her later. 

It began again once she was at the door. “ _Do you think she heard us?_ ” 

Reif’s hand stilled as she began to open the door and she turned to the couple. “Yes, I did. And so you know, who I’m with is not up for questioning.” 

She was sure she heard the thud of someone hit the floor as she entered Josephine’s office, a smile on her lips. “Reif, darling, so good to see you.”

“You too vhenan.” 


	13. Secret Hideout

“Lady Montilyet, might I have a moment or ten of your time?”

Josephine looked up from the papers on her desk. “Gladly. I’ve been buried in paperwork all morning and a break would certainly be welcome.”

She neatened the pile before rising from her chair and following Reif out of her office. The Inquisitor headed across the Great Hall, looking back to check that Josephine was following, her footsteps sure. Clearly Reif had something in mind.

“Is there a reason we’re headed to the gardens, love?”

Reif smiled back at Josephine, slowing enough to take Josephine’s hand in her own. “You’ll see when we get there.”

The gardens were quiet when they walked through them, most of the Mothers who tended to inhabit it having gone for Evensong. Few others lingered, minus a few of the elves who tended to the herbs and plants there, and any one making their way through to the Chapel to pray or light a candle for a loved one.

Reif seemed to know her destination, however. She guided Josephine towards a large tree at the edge of the gardens, which overlooked the rest of the yard, and stopped at its base. “Here we are.”

Josephine looked up the tree’s trunk, wondering what in the world was so interesting about this tree. “I’m not sure I follow.”

Instead of explaining, Reif let go of Josephine’s hand and began climbing up the tree. She scampered up with ease, hands and feet knowing where best to hold onto to be able to pull herself up. When she reached a particularly think brach she pulled herself onto it and sat down, legs swinging below her.

Josephine called up to her. “Do you expect me to follow you up there?”

“Well that was kinda the idea. Why, don’t you wanna?”

She looked down at her outfit, then up at the tree once again. “I don’t think I’m the best equipped for such a climb.” She glanced at the rough bark, dreading what that would do to the silk of her outfit. Even if she climbed up as perfectly as Reif had, something she could do if she were better practised, her clothing would still likely suffer damage, something she did not intend to do.

Reif pouted as she tried to think of an alternative way up. In the end she called down to Josephine, “I’ll come back down. One sec.” She grabbed something from up on the branch with her, then climbed back down, dropping onto the branch below then swinging her way down to where Josephine stood. Reif then took the object from over her shoulder and laid it out onthe ground beneath the tree, sat down and patted the spot beside her for Josephine to join her. 

Josephine chuckled as she sat down beside Reif. “You have a blanket up there? Dare I ask why?” 

She shrugged, “I like to nap.” 

They sat for a few moments, saying nothing. Reif claimed Josephine’s hand, fingers linking as their hands resting on Josephine’s lap. After a few minutes of silence Josephine spoke. “You know, you seemed to have a reason for bring me here…”

“Right!” Reif fidgeted on the spot. “I just, I wanted to show you my spot out here because, well you know how much shit I get myself into, and I like you Josephine. I wanted to show you something personal to me.” She motioned up with her head. “I come up here when I want some quiet. Even if it’s noisy down here, it’s quiet up there. Plus, the foliage is nice and thick so no one can ever see me. Well, I bet if you actually bothered to look up then maybe you’d see me, but Cassandra is never that clever when she’d pissed off.” 

Josephine’s brows furrowed together into a frown and Reif shot her a look of feigned innocence. “What? It’s not my fault she’s not very good at finding people. Just ask Hawke…”

She couldn’t help but giggle at that, despite her usual politeness, and Reif joined Josephine in laughing too. 

When their laughter died down, Josephine squeezed Reif’s hand once before clutching it to her heart. “Thank you for sharing this with me, love.” 

“No problem, vhenan. Though don’t go telling Cass where I am if she comes asking in future, okay?”

Josephine chuckled. “I wouldn’t dream of it my darling.” 


	14. Language Lessons

“Okay good. Now the next one:  _emma lath.”_

Josephine smiled and repeated her words, struggling at first with the sounds before Reif repeated them again, emphasising the stresses for her. “ _Emma lath.”_

Reif’s grin was her reward. It was so open and warm and genuine. She could see how much this meant to her, learning her mother tongue and speaking it with her, even if it was only a few words a phrases. Though she did question her teaching methods. Sitting on her lap was hardly the best place to teach from and it was more than distracting. 

“Oh ma’arlath.”

Josephine looked at her puzzled at the new phrase. She recognised parts of it, but she was still getting to grips with the structure of the elven language and so she didn’t quite want to guess at its meaning blindly. “And what does  _that_  mean?”

The elf grinned at her and leaned in close. “I think I should show you rather than tell you.” 

Deciding to humour her, Josephine cocked her head to the side and allowed the elf to lean into her, her lips ghosting over hers with a surprising tenderness. She was always amazed at how tender and affectionate this spontaneous woman could be, at how only she saw this other, more real side to the prankster. 

She kissed her softly, lingering for a while before she began trailing her mouth down her jaw until she reached her neck. Josephine let out a small moan and Reif smiled against her skin, somewhat smug that her touch did this to her. Her nimble fingers undid the ties on her shirt, the soft silk falling away easily and presenting her with a feast of tanned flesh. 

Reif smirked up at her briefly, her eyes scrutinising her expression, before she trailed lower and began nipping at her breast.  Josephine moaned quietly, her mewls of pleasure encouraging the elf to continue. Her hands kneaded her breasts through the material of her shirt, her mouth pushing it away on one side to allow her access to more of Josephine's flesh. 

"Reif, I’m not - ah - sure what you’re trying to - prove here." 

The elf detached her mouth from her breast and looked up at her. “You want me to make my point clearer? Very well vhenan.” 

Removing her hands from Josephine’s shirt Reif reached up to kiss her again before disappearing again and jumping off her lap. Josephine watched as the Inquisitor kneeled before her and began pushing up her skirts. She smirked up at her from between her legs. “No underwear? It seems I’m a bad influence on you ma’vhenan.” 

The sound of the door opening made Josephine jump up and close her legs a little. “…Josie dear, do you have a mo-“ 

Reif turned to greet her Spy Master, a grin on her face. 

"Apologies. I didn’t realise you were in here, Inquisitor.” She kept her face blank, but a rosy tint began creeping over Leliana’s cheeks as she took in the sight before her: the Inquisitor knelt between one of her fellow advisor’s still somewhat spread legs, her skirts pushed up enough for Leliana to see more than she had intended. 

“I should go." 

The door shut with a loud bang as Leliana dashed out of the room. Reif quickly returned her attention to Josephine, a grin still plastered on her lips. “Now emma lath, where was I? Oh yes, teaching.” 


	15. Glitter

She had no idea where the Inquisitor had gotten to. They were supposed to be meeting for a war meeting soon, but no one had seen her for a while now. Josephine decided to ask around, surely someone had seen her recently, or at least knew where she was. 

It was Cassandra who proved most useful. 

“Lady Pentaghast, have you seen the In- oh. I suppose that’s a yes.”

The Seeker glared at her, fury written plainly on her face despite the pink glitter decorating it. She was mid-way through removing it all from her hair and clothing, but plenty still lingered on her skin, flecks of it reflecting in the mid-day sun whenever she moved. 

Josephine stifled her laugh behind her hand. “Do you know which way she went?”

“If I knew that I’d be killing her right now. This is the third time this month she’s got me like this. I’m going to throttle her when I find her.”

Josephine backed away slowly, deciding it safer to leave the Seeker to clean up and stew silently than pester further. At least now she knew: whever Reif was, she wa hiding from Cassandra. 


	16. More Glitter

A red blur shot through Josephine’s office, the door slamming shut behind it as it made its way to the War Room. 

A moment later the door slammed open again and the Seeker appeared in the doorway. “Where is she? I know she came this way!” Cassandra looked around the room, trying to find any sign of that damned elf. 

Josephine covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. “Seen who, Seeker? Is everything alright.” 

“You know who I mean,” Cassandra all but shouted. “Where is the Inquisitor?” To her annoyance Josephine simply shrugged and shook her head. “Fine. I will find her myself.” 

The Seeker stormed back out of Josephine’s office, the door banging shut as she went. “You can come out now love.” 

The door leading to the War Room creaked open and Reif’s head popped through the gap. “Some Seeker she is. No wonder she couldn’t find Hawke. She didn’t even think to check if I’d come through to the War Room or not.” 

Josephine shook her head. “How do you manage to get into so much trouble in a single day?” Her gaze fell to the floor, following the sparkling path Cassandra had left in her wake. She sighed quietly. Not another glitter bomb. 

“What can I say?” smirked Reif, “It’s a talent.” 


	17. Grease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reif likes to prank people. A lot.

The grease was dripping all over the carpet and a puddle had already formed where he stood. Maker, it would be awful to get out. 

“You lied to me, Lady Montilyet.” Cullen glared at the elf currently standing behind Josephine, faint titters coming from Reif’s mouth as she failed to contain her laughter. Josephine shielded her protectively from him, arms outstretched. “You told me you had no idea where the Inquisitor was, yet it seems she was hiding under your desk the entire time.” 

She opened her mouth to speak, but Reif interrupted. “Cullen, lay off her, will you. I asked her to keep quiet and she did. It’s my fault, as it the fact you’re ruining Josie’s lovely rug with all that grease.”

His gaze intensified and Reif was sure that any moment now he would set her on fire simply by the burning rage in his eyes. “I will gladly buy Josephine a replacement rug, when you replace my fur surcoat. It’s ruined now, as are the majority of the clothing I was and am wearing.”

“Cullen, we both know how likely that is in happening. I will replace what she has ruined,” Josephine turned to look at Reif over her shoulder, “and you will stop setting grease traps for Cullen to walk into. This is the third time now. You’ve ruined enough clothing and furniture with your grease traps as it is. And don’t get me started on the glitter bombs you use on Cassandra.” 

Reif opened her mouth to argue, but the look on Josephine’s face made her close it again. As fun as her pranks were, the mess she left behind tended to be a pain for more than just the poor souls who had to clean it up. Even Reif could not say she envied the poor sods who would clean up the mess left behind by her grease trap, nor the headache Josephine would undoubtedly get as well. 

She would make it up to her, she had to. 

Cullen said little more before finally leaving Josephine’s office. The Ambassador stared at the spot where he had been stood, a dark stain now left behind. “Well, that rug is officially ruined. I hope you’re happy with yourself. That was a nice rug.” 

Reif wrapped her arms around Josephine’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, but only for the rug. I don’t regret greasing up Curly one little bit.”

“I know you don’t my darling. Just do try to lead him somewhere other than my office next time. I really am sick of refurnishing my office.” 


	18. Positivity

Reif stood in the mirror, towel around her feet and skin still dripping wet. She rarely got chances like this to simply look at herself like this, what with saving the world and fighting and generally always seeming to being hurtled from one mess to another. But she had had time to herself lately, simply holed up at Skyhold with little to do with her time.

She hadn’t always liked the sight of her own body, but now she is proud of it. 

She’s worked hard to be where she is now, comfortable staring at herself like this, taking in each expanse of soft flesh, each swirl of ink contrasting against her freckled skin. Her once short and stumpy legs were no longer that, instead simply being legs, and the slightly too thick thighs which she was always conscious of when she walked were now her own. She had grown to stop wishing for her chest to grow, her own breasts perfect just as they were. 

Josephine had been a large factor in her happiness with her body, there was no denying that, but she could not deny it was her own personal growth too. 

Standing there, looking at herself, Reif couldn’t help but be happy with what she saw. 


	19. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reif likes to prank. A lot.

“Please Solas. It’s not for anything bad, I swear.”

The mage scoffed and shook his head. “I’m not dealing with another mess, not after last time. Cassandra hounded me for a week for being foolish enough to give you some of my paint. I do not wish for a repeat occurrence.” 

Reif frowned. “That was different. I’m not using it to redecorate Cullen’s office this time.” 

Another scoff. “This time? Your careful wording clearly shows you are indeed planning something, most likely involving either Cassandra or Cullen. So again I say no to you Inquisitor.” 

Reif huffed and looked around Solas’ space. His pots of paint were behind him, but she was faster than him. He saw her dart off, but lost sight of her as she bounced around the room, spotting her only as she exited with a pot of paint tucked under her arm, her laughter ringing through the halls behind her. Solas sighed and shook his head again. He dreaded to think what she was planning and truth be told he didn’t want to know. He was sure though he would find out soon enough. 

* * *

The sound of a door slamming open pulled Solas out of his meditation.  _What now?_  he thought. 

“Solas! Tell me you didn’t let her have any of your paint again.”

Solas sighed and turned to greet Cassandra. A smirk quirked his lips. The Seeker was covered from head to toe in yellow paint - he had noticed that particular pot was missing after Reif’s departure. “I didn’t let her have any paint. She did, however, proceed to help herself to my supplies. I’m afraid I couldn’t catch her Seeker.”

Cassandra growled in frustration. “I’m going to kill her when I find her!”


	20. Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reif and the Iron Bull get on far too well sometimes.

“Please.” 

The Iron Bull sighed, his pace unfaltering. “You know I can’t. Josephine will kill me and I don’t want to be on her bad side.” 

“Come on Bull,” Reif pouted. “Just once more. For old time’s sake.” 

He sighed and stopped. Reif almost bumped into him, her face meeting a wall of muscles caged in a leather harness. “Not a word to Josephine.” He shot a look down to Reif, who crossed her heart with her hand before grinning up at him. The Iron Bull glanced around at the rest of their companions, checking they too would keep quiet. Dorian made a zipping motion over his lips, whilst Blackwall held his hands up and said, “Like I’d dare.” 

The Iron Bull motioned for Reif to proceed, the tiny elf climbing up his body until she reached his head. She sat between his horns, perched on his shoulders, short legs dangling down against his chest. Once comfortable Reif reached for her bow and nocked back an arrow. 

“You ready?” 

Reif nodded, a grin splitting her face. “Ready.” 

Dorian and Blackwall sighed as the two charged ahead, Reif firing arrows at unlucky rams and fennec foxes who happened to get in their way. “Andraste’s tits, not again.” 


	21. Titles

“Please. Just once.” 

Josephine sighed, but uncrossed her arms, announcing Reif’s victory. “Fine, but if this silly idea of yours doesn’t do anything then I say we accept this is a bad idea.” 

“Fine. And if you decide that my silly idea isn’t so silly, then we get to do it again sometime.” 

Josephine sighed again, but agreed regardless. “Very well. I’ll let you start then, since this is your idea.”

Reif grinned as she moved away from Josephine to ready herself, adjusting her clothing to make sure it sat right. Josephine did the same, straightening her crumpled clothing, rumpled from their earlier activities which had consequently lead them into their quarters. 

She moved with practised grace as Reif closed the space between herself and Josephine. She placed a hand out and leaned against the wall, half-trapping Josephine to the spot. “Lady Ambassador, fancy meeting you here. Shhh, it’s alright. You don’t have to say why you’re here. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I can’t see. You want me and I want you. Am I wrong?”

“Oh, Inquisitor,” Josephine stifled a laugh as she spoke. “You’ve seen right through my mask. I can’t stop thinking about you and - and -” Reif nodded reassuringly, but Josephine simply sighed and chuckled quietly. “My love, I don’t think I’m cut out for…this. I’m sorry.” 

Reif stretched up and pecked her lips. “No worries. How about I stick to plain ol’ dirty talk instead? Telling you what I wanna do to you and all that?”

Josephine smiled. “Now that sounds much more appealing.” Her hands moved from her sides to begin undoing the fastenings on Reif’s clothing. “Of course, naturally I’d also like a demonstration of these things. To get a better picture, of course.” 

Reif chuckled. “Of course. As my lady commands.” 


	22. Ears

“Do you know your ears move when you talk?” 

Reif blinked in surprise. Josephine’s statement had been completely out of the blue, the Ambassador taking a break from their current topic of conversation to remark about her ears instead. “I’m sorry?”

“Your ears. They seem to move depending on your mood when you speak. Like just then they were waggling excitedly as you spoke, but now they’re flat.” Josephine giggled, “It’s rather cute actually.” 

The elf frowned. “Cute? Urgh, of all the things you could have called me you had to choose  _cute_. You know I hate being called cute Josie.”

“But you are,” she insisted, drawing Reif closer to her and wrapping her arms around her. “It’s something I find rather endearing in you in fact.” 

Reif pouted up at her, her words doing little to sway her. She hated being called cute, despite being well aware of the face that most people saw her as such. Small she could deal with - it was a fact afterall - but cute? That was subjective and she objected to its use when it came to her. 

“You know, you’re cute too.”

Josephine gasped, the sound clearly for dramatic effect and little else. “I am not!”

“Please,” Reif scoffed. “You are the definition of cute. Me, I’m vulgar and crass and short, but cute? nah.” 

Reif felt lip press against the top of her head through her hair. “You may be all of those, but you are also cute. Especially when your ears wiggle.” Josephine giggled as Reif turned in her arms and began tickling her. It seemed this argument would not be resolved any time soon. 


	23. Surprise

“I have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes first.”

Josephine shot Reif one last curious look before closing her eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “What is this? You never do surprises.”

She found herself being guided back until she met the edge of the bed, knees hitting the mattress and a set of small but familiar hands coaxing her to sit, only letting go when she sat patiently and stopped fidgeting. 

“Keep your eyes closed.” Reif’s voice seemed to be getting further away, but Josephine sat and waited for her to tell her when she could re-open her eyes. She seemed to take forever, but finally, after Maker knows how long, she said, “Okay, you can open them again.”

Josephine’s jaw dropped at the sight that greeted her. Stood before her was Reif, completely naked and, if her vision was serving her right, covered in some sort of chocolate sauce which followed (albeit somewhat messily) the lines of her vallaslin. She raked her eyes over Reif’s bare body, licking her lips as the smell of the cocoa hit her. 

“So, what’d ya think?”

Josephine stood and began slowly removing her own clothing, piece by piece. She set them down in a neat pile behind her before making her way over towards Reif. “I think, my love, you look utterly edible.” 


	24. Unwrap Me

“Maker’s breath…” Josephine practically whispered the words. They were all she could manage, her voice otherwise stuck in her throat. 

When Reif had told her she had a present waiting for her to unwrap in her quarters, Josephine hadn’t thought that Reif would be the present. Everyone knew that the Inquisitor rarely wore underwear; almost everyone around Skyhold had seen her naked at some point in time, thanks to her forgetfulness and unashamed confidence in herself. So seeing her in underwear was a genuine surprise, and such expensive looking ones at that. 

She was already laid out on the bed, laying on her stomach whilst she kicked her stocking-clad legs in the air. Josephine watched as she wiggled her rear in the air, lace underwear clinging to the curve of her buttocks. 

Reif rolled so she laid on her back, sprawling seductively. “How’d you like the view?” 

Josephine swallowed. She said nothing, simply let her eyes rake over Reif’s semi-naked form. She’d changed her usual simple barbells for more some elaborate jewellery, each piece made up of metal swirls which circled each nipple, the patterns reminding Josephine of Reif’s many swirling tattoos. Reif’s lips quirked into a sly smile and Josephine noticed she’d painted them, another rarity. 

“What’s the occasion?” Josephine finally found her voice, though her eyes never left Reif’s body. 

Reif shrugged as she sat up. “I wanted to surprise you, and I’d say I did a pretty good job of it.” Josephine nodded and Reif’s smile spread. “Good. Now, how about you come and unwrap your present?”


	25. The Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non canon, me and the bf just thought the Fade decision was bullshit so I wrote this for him.

“Come on! To the rift!” 

Reif waved her party on as they ran towards and through the rift, shouting at them all to hurry the fuck up and keep running. She scowled when she spotted Hawke and the Warden slacking behind, seemingly reluctant to leave. “What the fuck are you guys doing? Come on.”

“One of us should distract it, stay behind.” Reif shot a glare at Stroud, letting him know exactly what she thought of that idea. 

Sarah piped up though. “I agree. One of us should stay behind and keep that thing busy while the rest of you get away.” 

Reif groaned, not caring what they thought at this point. “This is without a doubt the fucking stupidest plan I’ve ever heard of. There is literally no reason for you to stay.” She grabbed the two of them by the arm and, with surprising strength, threw them towards the rift. “It’s not attacking us and isn’t going to. Everyone else is out. Now fucking join them!” 

They made little protest after that, the three of them jumping through the rift after the Inquisitor’s group. They landed on the stone floors of Adamant, groaning and in pain, but alive. Reif glanced around to check everyone was still with her. All counted for. Good. She sighed in relief, glad that they’d lost no one in the Fade. 


	26. Always the Worst Part

The waiting was killing her. No, not the waiting, but the not knowing. Knowing she and so many others were out there, fighting, but knowing little else beyond that. 

How long had they been gone now? Weeks, if the notches in the corner of her ledger were true. Though she had been doodling absentmindedly as of late, finding herself with little to do to, despite the constant flow of dignitaries and nobles she still had to attend to. Amazing really, that they could be so oblivious to what was going on a little further across the country. Men and women were no doubt dying, though on who’s side she had no idea, yet all they seemed to care about was whether or not they had enough pillows to sleep on.

She wondered how Reif had been sleeping out there. She’d seemed troubled as of late, like something was always on her mind. Still, the Inquisitor had not divulged anything with her, so perhaps it was not her place to pry. 

Still, it did not stop her worrying after her. After them all, she added quickly. After them all. 


	27. Melancholy

“You know what? Sod it. Someone join me up here. I know what we need.”Reif climbed on the table, drink still in hand. Her companions shot her a wary look. It was too soon for this, surely. 

“Maryden, give me something lively we can sing and dance to!” 

Even the bard gave her a questioning look before doing as she asked, her quiet background music shifting to something which engaged the whole tavern, whether they liked it or not. Reif began dancing straight away, foot pounding on the tabletop to find the beat. 

For a while no one moved. They watched as she danced, unsure as to what she was trying to achieve. Then one person began singing. Then another. Soon she had most of the tavern singing and dancing with her, some on tables, some down between the benches, arms linked together. Slowly smiles began returning to their faces, replacing the melancholy. 

They had suffered a great loss that day, but she was their Inquisitor and it was her job to raise moral again. 

And that’s just what Reif did. 


	28. Good Morning

Reif yawned as she made her way down to the War Room. It was too early for this, but Leliana had insisted on them all meeting to discuss the situation in the Western Approach, now they had dealt with the Venatori there. Why it couldn’t wait until a reasonable hour of the morning, though, she had no idea. 

Cullen seemed just as tired as her. He yawned behind his hand, trying to stifle it and failing, his yawn spreading to Reif. Leliana frowned at them both. This was not a good start to their meeting. And Josephine was still missing.

She arrived like a ray of sunshine, her hair immaculate and her clothing neat and freshly ironed, ready for the day ahead. Josephine kissed Reif on the cheek as she passed her to take her place with the other Advisors around the War Table. “Good morning everyone. Sorry I’m late. What did I miss?”

“Just me and Cullen falling asleep on our feet. The usual.” 

Her laughter was light, like the birdsong outside. Reif wondered how she did it.”

Leliana frowned at everyone around the table. “Yes, well if we can begin now?”  


	29. Loss

“Reif, please put the vase down.” The elf smashed the vase against the ground regardless. Josephine crossed her arms in front of her chest, “That isn’t what I meant ma'vhenan and you know it.“ 

"Don’t  _ma'vhenan_  me emma lath! You can’t quieten me with sweet words, elven or not!”

She sighed and outstretched her arms towards her, “I’m not trying to quieten you with sweet words. I am simply trying to help you and smashing everything you own is not going to be of help to you.”

Reif stared at her then. Her eyes were so dark and empty, rimmed with red from all the crying she’d done over the last hour or so. Her lips curled up in a bitter sneer, an expression Josie was not used to seeing on the elf’s face. “Isn’t it? This is all hers. That vase was hers, that necklace was, this blanket was.” Reif unsheathed one of her daggers and slashed the blanket into shreds, the tears returning as she did so. “I have no use for it any more. I’m not keeping hold of them until I see her next. The next time I see her will be in the Eternal Sleep! I do not wish to keep these as reminders emma lath, I wish to get rid of them and never see them again!”

She dropped to the floor then, still clutching the dagger and shreds of the blanket in her hands, and cradled her head between her hands. “I’ll never see her again Josephine. She’s my sister and I’ll never see her again." 

Josephine sat next to her on the floor and pulled her against her chest. This time to elf didn’t fight her and let her comfort her. They didn’t know how long they spent there on the floor, Reif simply crying and mumbling apologies to her sister. Josephine ran a comforting hand through her hair, holding her close as her love cried for her sister. Words were not what she needed now. 

When it came to it she would be by her side when she returned for her funeral. She would be there in whatever way she needed her, be it to speak for her because she was good with words, or simply to hold her hand and let her know she was right by her side and not going anywhere without her. She would never go anywhere without her. Why would she? She had her heart. 


	30. Reading Lessons

Reif was curled up when Josephine found her, sat in front of the fire, reading a book. She tiptoed over to her, the elf apparently so engrossed in what she was reading she hadn’t heard her come in. 

She looked over her shoulder, seeing if she recognised the book she was reading. “ _Hard in Hightown_? Really? I didn’t take you as a fan of Varric’s work, love.” 

“I’m not.” Reif contemplated slamming the book shut, but quickly realised there was little point. “I just thought - well we keep finding copies of Varric’s book. I thought I’d see what all the fuss is about. Plus, it's good practise for me.” 

Josephine read the first paragraph on the page she was reading, surprised to see she was a fair way through the book. She read aloud, “Donnen glared at the kid.  _I’m a city guard. And so are you, recruit. Nobody gets away with murder while we’re on duty_ \- You're truly enjoying this then?”

The tips of Reif’s ears burned. “It’s horrible, trashy…but I can’t stop reading it. Don't tell Varric. He'd never let it go if he found out.” She glanced down at the page which currently sat open. Despite her trying to put the book down three times after scoffing it she had picked it back up again each time and was now on chapter five. 

Josephine came and joined her on the sofa. The fire was warm against her skin, so nice after a long day’s work dealing with person after person. The fact that Reif had managed to retire for the night before her had been a miracle in itself and testament to how long a day Josephine had had. Josephine wrapped an arm around Reif’s shoulders and Reif leaned into her body, her head resting on her chest. 

“Wanna read it with me? I could use a tutor” 

She nodded in reply, kissing Reif’s tattooed forehead before settling down further so she could read with her. She read aloud. She knew the words far too well than she’d care to admit, Josephine not even having to look at the pages that often to recall them. 

Soft snoring told Josephine when Reif had fallen asleep. She glanced down at the elf in her arms with a smile on her lips. Josephine didn’t bother to move them, the Ambassador too tired to try and carry her to the bed, but instead pulled her close and let herself doze off as well. They had both had long days. They deserved a rest.


	31. Impatience

Josephine sighed and shot a glare towards Reif, rocking on her heels in the corner of the room. “You know that is very distracting, my love.” 

Reif jumped off her heels and sauntered over to Josephine’s desk, where the Ambassador had been sat working for the last hour, despite promising to be done with her work by now. “What is? My presence?”

“In a manner of speaking.” She signed the letter she’d finally finished writing, then set it aside to let the ink dry so she could seal it. “You could stop fidgeting whilst I get this work done. It would help my concentration immeasurably.” Josephine ran a hand through her hair, sighing when strands caught in her fingers and came out of her neatly kept bun. 

“Josie…vhenan…” Reif ran a hand along the wood of Josephine’s desk as she walked around it, her fingers trailing up Josephine’s arm when she reached her. Her lover hummed her disapproval, but quickly trailed off as lips replaced her fingertips, kissing up her arm, along her collarbone, up her neck. “You said you would be done by now. Is it so wrong for me to want to spend time with ma vhenan?” 

Josephine let her head roll back as Reif’s mouth attacked her neck, kissing her exposed skin with wet kisses, catching the skin between her teeth and tugging, soothing the sting with her tongue. “You know,” the words were hard to speak, but she tried regardless, “I really was almost done. This was the last letter.” 

She felt Reif grin against her skin. “Then finish it so we can get out of here.” 

The Ambassador gently shrugged her off. “T-the ink should be dry now. I just have to seal this so it can be sent off with a messenger.” She felt Reif’s lips kiss her skin again and she shivered involuntarily. 

“I’m glad.” 


	32. The Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Accompanying artwork ](http://byolaeka.tumblr.com/post/123586374334/part-1-of-a-trade-with-black-rose4-of-josie-and)

She barely heard the soft knock on the door announcing the arrival of the ‘emergency supplies’ Josephine had sent for what seemed like forever ago. Josephine called for her to come in, smiling at the woman who came in, tray in hand. 

Not daring to emerge from their pile of furs Reif nodded towards the table nearby, asking her to set the tray down then bring the table nearer. After doing as instructed she bowed and exited the room, the heavy wooden door slamming shut with the aid of the winter wind. 

“Here we are. Just what we need to warm us up.” Reif peeked an arm through the mass of furs, grabbing a mug from the tray and handing it to Josephine. She grabbed the second mug for herself, setting it down a moment to pour in the small jug of liquid beside it.

“I still can’t believe how bad this storm has gotten.” 

Reif chuckled, huddling closer to Josephine. “I think the snow followed me from Emprise. Or Skyhold finally remembered where it is and decided to kick us in the arse to make up for lost time. Or both, given how bad this storm is.” 

Josephine blew on her drink, cradling it in her hands as she waited for it to cool enough to be able to drink it. “Hopefully everyone is being sensible and is staying inside and wrapping up.” 

“Well, there goes my plan for skinny-dipping later.” Josephine shot her a look and Reif held up a hand in defense. “Relax, the only skinny-dipping I plan on doing is into a steaming hot bath, preferably with you inside it.” 

“That does sound inviting,” Josephine admitted. As much as the furs were warm, the lure of a hot bath was far more pleasant. “I’ll see that it happen as soon as we’re done with our drinks.” 

Reif all but purred in response. “Please do.” 


	33. Control

It was getting increasingly difficult to keep her composure. It had started as a joke, simply humouring her. Reif had joked that she would do this, hand slipping up her skirts. Josephine hadn’t bothered to bat her hands away, simply laughed and tried to call her bluff. She should have known she was serious. 

Josephine prided herself on her cool composure under pressure. This was a different level. She was trained for many situations, but not her lover eating her out under her desk while she tried to work. She knew she was flushed, that much was obvious, but she hoped her blaming the roaring fire in her room was good enough to settle that matter. Her breath was heavier, even under control. Still, it could be a lot heavier and they knew that. 

Under the desk Reif seemed determined to make her crack. Her efforts doubled when it was Josephine’s time to speak, reply to the noble she was dealing with. Her tongue increased its pace and her finger crooked inside of her, swapping from her leisurely thrusting. She felt the rumble of a chuckle against her apex when a squeak bubbled out of from. 

Josephine cursed Reif silently. She wished this meeting could finish so she could throw her head back and tangle her hands in Reif’s hair. She wished she could let out the moans she was desperately keeping back. She wished she just could just come already. 

She decided to pass on formalities this one time when he left the room. She remained at her desk, knowing she’d have no time to right her skirts. The instant the door clicked shut she let her precious control fall away. She let out the moan she’d been biting back, hips thrusting up to meet Reif’s mouth. 

Her release was sweet, worth the wait. 

Reif laughed when Josephine dragged her up from between her legs and out from her desk. Her laughter pealed through the Great Hall and up the stairs to her room as Josephine all but dragged her to their quarters, eager to torture her as much as she had done to her. 

It was worth it, Reif decided. 


	34. The Responsible One For Once

It was strange to be the responsible one for a change, but Reif was in no mood for merriment tonight. She had to write. After her encounter with Mythal - Flemeth, whatever she was called - she needed to put her thoughts down onto paper to try and make sense of them. She was real. She was really real. 

“Darling! There you -  _hic_ \- are.” 

Reif sighed and set down her quill. It seemed this would have to wait. “Vhenan, are you drunk?” 

Josephine shook her head and giggled. “No-no-no- _yes_. Well, perhaps I am simply tipsy, or merry, or - what was the term the Iron Bull used?”

“Drunk?" 

"That’s the one!” Josephine giggled and stumbled through the door. Reif dashed and went to catch her before she fell. This was a rare sight, seeing the Ambassador lose control like this, but Reif had told her to go enjoy herself and, combined with Bull’s powers of persuasion, it seemed she hadn’t lasted long. Reif wondered when the last time Josephine had had a ‘real’ drink was, then gave up figuring it was probably many years ago now. 

The elf began steering her towards her bed, “Come on love, let’s get you in bed.”

“I hardly think now is an appropriate time to bed me my dear.”

Reif shook her head, “I said _you’re_ going to bed, not me. _You’re_ going to sleep. _I’m_ going back to work.” 

It took surprisingly little wrangling to get Josephine into bed. Reif pulled off her boots and helped her out of the worst of her clothing - she knew she would have a heart attack if she saw the state of her silk clothing if she’d slept in it. When she was done she tucked her lover into bed and kissed her forehead before letting her fall asleep. It didn’t take long for Josephine to fall asleep, no doubt a result of the alcohol. Reif watched over her until then, then sighed and returned to her desk and tried to finish her notes. In the end she caved and curled up on the bed next to Josephine, simply watching her sleep until she herself fell asleep as well. 

When morning came Josephine’s head hurt. “Maker…” She could say little else, her throat sore and dry. She tried to move, eager to find herself some water, but found a weight on the bed beside her stopping her. She turned, groggily, and saw a small red bundle curled up like a cat beside her. Josephine smiled and stroked Reif’s hair gently, trying not to wake her. “Thank you dear.” 


	35. Are You Listening?

“My scouts reported back earlier today with news that the group successfully returned with a large shipment of materials for us to use as well.” Leliana flipped the page over for her to continue reading. “The shipment includes a large supply of bear hide, amongst other leathers, a great supply of rashvine, as well as -”

She stopped at looked up from her report, glancing between the Inquisitor and Josephine. “Are you even listening to me?”

Josephine seemed to feign ignorance, though Leliana knew her too well to know that she had indeed caught her not listening. Reif, however, simply covered her mouth and giggled quietly, her eyes still fixed on the Ambassador.

“Abelas, I just - this is pretty boring Leliana. I don’t really care how much bear hide we have. I don’t even use that stuff in my armour anyway and I have little input in what the army wears.” She offered an apologetic smile to the Spymaster. “You know I trust your judgement on whatever needs it, just as I trust all of your judgement.” 

Her words seemed to placate Leliana, at least to some degree. Reif clasped her hands together and turned her attention back to Josephine. “So, if that’s settled and there’s nothing urgent, can we go? We kinda had plans after this.” She waggled an eyebrow at Josephine, who’s cheeks flushed faintly with colour and she cleared her throat, trying to rid herself of a blockage that was not there. 

Before Leliana could answer Cullen spoke. “I had nothing to bring to the table, and I’m sure if Josephine had anything more to tell she would be able to tell you  _in private_.”

Reif shot an appreciative grin at the Commander before pushing herself off the table. “Well that settles it then. Josie, you coming?” She held out her hand for Josephine to take, which she did gladly. Despite her gentle gesture, there was no mistaking the words Cullen and Leliana heard leave her lips as they left the War Room.

“Don’t worry. When I’m done with you, you’ll be coming alright.” 


	36. The Emerald Graves

Being back in the forest was bliss. She had forgotten how much she’d missed it, if that was at all possible. It had been months, no more, since she’d been able to kick off her boots and wriggle her toes in grass.  _Grass_. 

She didn’t care that her companions watched and snickered as she ran around gleefully, skipping through the undergrowth, rolling around in the grass. She’d spent so long around mud and snow and sand that she wanted to make the most of being back in  _real grass._ She wanted to lay there and listen to the wind rustle through the trees, whispering to her like it was welcoming an old friend back home. 

“Did I see a waterfall back near camp? Someone come with me!”

Her companions groaned, muttering amongst themselves to decide who would draw the short straw and have to go with her. Reif didn’t care. They could grumble all they liked, but fuck she’d missed being out here. Places like this were her home. Wandering through undergrowth, showering under a waterfall, swimming in their pools, swinging from tree to tree. She missed it all. 

She heard Cassandra’s grunts of annoyance as she ran off back the way they’d came, the rest of the group electing to stay behind at camp. She didn’t care what they did right now. She has a waterfall to find. 


	37. Rash Decisions

It was too much. It was all too much. She’d never wanted this, any of it, and this was the cause of it all. She should just cut it off, cut all of it out. Maybe if she was lucky she could keep the good parts. If not, well then so be it. Maybe she could start afresh without this fucking mark. 

But she was shaking. She needed to be steady and it was fucking hard to be steady when she had a blade to her skin. 

No, she would do this. She’d deal with the consequences later. She was going to do this. She had to. No matter how much she liked that hand. 

“The fuck are you doing? Put the fucking knife down yer daft tit.” 

She had to pry the blade away from her, out of her fingers. “I can’t - I have to get rid of this fucking thing. I can’t -”

“That doesn’t mean you can cut your bleeding hand off Reif. Come on ye daft thing.” She managed to get Reif to stand. “Let’s get you out of this stuffy old room. Let’s go sit on the roof, eh?” She took Reif’s hand in hers, ignoring the slight tingling sensation from the mark, and guided her out of the room. She would feel better outside, distracted. Hopefully. 


	38. My Heart

Reif grinned up from between Josephine’s thighs, her smile smug and filled with satisfaction, her chin dripping with her lover’s orgasm. “I will never tire of you vhenan.” She placed a kiss on her thigh, nipping at the skin before working her way back up her body, peppering her skin with more nips and kisses as she went. 

Above her Josephine giggled softly, her laughter broken up with soft gasps whenever Reif’s teeth bit into her skin. “Surely your jaw will though.” Her red hair came into view, blocking Josephine’s view of Reid as she lingered around her chest, her attention focusing on her bare breasts and lavishing them with as much attention as she had done between her thighs. 

Josephine was whimpering when the elf finally moved up from her chest. Reif claimed her lips, her tongue tangling with hers, allowing Josephine to taste herself. She moaned into the elf’s mouth, a sound which she mirrored. 

Her hips rolled against her instinctively at the sound, seeking friction from her body. “Creators, do you know how much I love you Josie?” 

Josephine pulled back to look Reif in the eye, cradling her head in her hands and tracing her vallaslin with her thumbs. “You remind me frequently.”

Reif’s smile returned. “Well fuck it, I’m telling you again.” A kiss on the end of her nose, light and tender. “Ma sa’lath, I don’t have enough words in my vocabulary to tell you properly how much I love you. So I’ll just have to keep doing what I have been, showing my love through actions.” Her head turned, kissing the palm near her lips, kissing down her wrist, her arm. She buried herself in Josephine’s embrace, their legs tangled as they held each other close. Reif murmured sweet nothings as she kissed her over and over again, a jumble of words in elven and common and every other term of endearment Reif knew to express her love for the woman enveloping her in her arms. 

They laid together afterwards as they always did. Reif rested her head on Josephine’s chest, her tiny body wrapped around hers, listening to her heartbeat. She’d spent many a night listening to her heart, listening to how it beat in time with her own, no matter how silly Josephine said the notion was or how impossible that was. Because she knew it was true. They shared one heart. 


	39. Name Day - The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelien belongs to a friend.

“Lethallan, there you are. Where were you at breakfast?”

Reif was grinning when she sat down opposite Aurelien. She cast a quick look back towards the door to her quarters and winked at Josephine, who had finally finished correcting her clothing and was making her way to her office. A throat cleared and Reif turned her attention back to her friend. “Busy. Josephine was giving me the first of my presents.” She waggled her eyebrows at Aurelien and he groaned, knowing far too well what she’d meant.

“Lovely. Well I’m afraid mine aren’t sexual gifts, but I still have something for you.” He reached under the table and pulled out a large bouquet of flowers and a large box which was tied off with a bow. “Here.” 

She reached for the flowers first, curious as to what in the world he’d given her. There were plenty of flowers in there she’d never seen before: ones which looked like dragon heads and ones which looked like brightly coloured towers made of tiny flowers. Reif pointed to each type and Aurelien named them. They all had Rivaini names, ones Reif didn’t understand, but thought sounded pretty enough to her.

She poked her nose in the bouquet and inhaled deeply, coming back up with pollen on the end of her nose. “They’re all so beautiful, and they smell wonderful.” 

Aurelien wiped the pollen off her nose for her, earning himself a curious look from Reif. “They’re my favourites from home. I thought you’d like them too.”

“I do lethallin. Ma serannas. Truly.” She kissed his cheek, then turned her attention to the box he’d given her. “Now then, what do we have here?”

Her face lit up when she saw the contents of the box. “Are you shitting me? This is – this is –”

“Dragon hide. Yes. Maybe now you’ll get a little less battered when fighting.”

She pulled the armour out of the box, eager to look at it properly. It looked so much like her old hunting gear, but tinted differently thanks to the dragon hide and other materials which she honestly couldn’t recognise. She ran her hand along the chest piece and noticed it seemed to hum with a strange warmth. She grinned to herself. It was enchanted too, it had to be. Likely with something protective and explosive, if she knew Aurelien.

“There’s another surprise for you too when you put it on.”

Reif eyes widened again in excitement, looking utterly like an excited child who’d been told they could eat all the sweets they liked for the rest of their life. “Are you serious?”

“Completely. But it’s only obvious if you’re wearing it…”

Before he could say anything else Reif had packed the armour back into its box and was rushing up to her chambers. Aurelien chuckled as he watched her dart off then waited for her inevitable joyous reaction.

It didn’t take long for him to hear her excited shouts, followed by the sound of someone running very fast down a llong set of stairs. He heard a thud as she jumped from a few stairs up and landed on the floor, most likely ungracefully given her excitement.

“Best. Present.  _Ever_.”

He chuckled as he watched a very happy Reif run around the Great Hall, arms extended as she demonstrated the new feature of her armour: her dragon wings.

A sigh came from beside Aurelien. “Ruffles is gonna kill you, you know.” Varric was shaking his head, watching Reif show off her new wings to the nobility scattered around the room. “She’s never gonna take that shit off. Heck, I’d bet good coin that she’ll try and convince Josephine to let her keep it on in bed.”

Aurelien placed a hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh. The longer he watched Reif run around the room, the more he realised that Varric was right. “She really is going to kill me, isn’t she?”

“You might want to start running. She’s heading for Ruffles’ office now.”

Even from where he was in the Great Hall, Josephine’s sigh was audible and Aurelien gulped. She was indeed going to kill him. Still, Reif was happy and that was what mattered…right?


	40. Name Day - The Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame the Witcher...

She had only found out about Reif’s present because she’d heard her excited whooping coming from the Great Hall as she passed her office. She seemed to be bartering with someone, trying to persuade them to let her do something. By the sounds of it, they were not relenting and were getting tired of her attempts.

Josephine gave into temptation. Her work would wait, but whoever Reif was pestering would not. 

The Inquisitor was mounted on a stuffed golden unicorn when she found her, holding on for dear life as two men tried to pull her off it. “Please Inquisitor, we were told to take this up to your quarters.” 

“Reif.” Everyone stopped and turned to look at Josephine. “What is the meaning of this?” 

“Don’t pretend you don’t know Josie. it’s okay. I love it! Come on, let’s go take her for a ride right now!” 

Josephine barely held back her groan of embarassment. She pressed her lips together and composed herself, then turned her attention to the two delivery men. “My apologies for this distrubance. Please, finish your delivery. I will make sure the Inquisitor stays out of your hair long enough to finish your job.” 

Reif climbed down from the unicorn, pouting as she did so. “You make me sound like a nuisance.” 

“You’re not, you’re simply more… _excitable_ than usual today.” Reif’s pout didn’t lift, so Josephine placed a light kiss on her lips then coaxed her away from the unicorn and into her office. “I don’t blame you for it love. I too love my name day. But I think riding a golden unicorn through the Great Hall is perhaps taking it a little far, especially after you spent the morning running around showing off your new armour.” 

“But it has dragon wings!”

Josephine sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. It had taken her two hours to convince Reif to change out of that armour and three to make her realise that no she really wasn’t going to share her bed with a dragon, nor would she be her hoard. “I know it did. Everyone knows it did. You spent the entire morning showing everyone its wonderful feature which you so love.” 

She found herself getting off topic. “All I’m saying is perhaps you should keep the golden unicorn a little more…private. Rather than riding it in the Great Hall.”

“If you wanted it to be private, why send it through there in the first place?”

Josephine blinked at her in surprise. “I didn’t send it through there. I assumed you had bought it for yourself as a treat. But…who then?”

Reif shrugged. “No idea, but I don’t plan on wasting their generosity. What’d ya say: you, me and the golden unicorn have some fun tonight?” 

She said nothing for a while, simple laughed and shook her head, a grin on her face. “Are you - Maker’s breath you are serious. Of course you are.” She sighed, still laughing to herself. “Sure, why not? Let’s have sex on the back of a golden unicorn tonight - there’s a sentence I never thought I’d say in my lifetime.” 

* * *

It was almost lunchtime by the time Reif and Josephine finally emerged from their room the next day. 

The unicorn was no longer quite so golden, but it was just as magical and made quite the addition to Reif and Josephine’s quarters. It was definitely staying, they decided. 


	41. Broken

Reif stared at what had once been recognisably a bed, her bed to be precise. The bottom two legs were broken, snapped in half and the headboard was no longer able to sit at the head at the bed, nor could it do so in one piece. The bedding on the ex-bed was in no better state. The pillows were torn to shreds, leaving feathers everywhere, and the sheets were in strips. 

The elf looked on at the damage, shooting a sheepish glance to her lover. Like Reif, Josephine’s hair contained a large amount of the feathers from the pillows, each one sticking out in random places which she was sure to find for days. Her lover’s skin was littered with bite and claw marks, marks which were sure to linger for at least the rest of the day, if not longer, and the pinkish hue which had crept into her skin earlier in the night still lingered. 

“I…don’t even know what to say,” said Josephine, for once at a loss for words. 

Reif shot her a sheepish grin. “I think it’s broken.” 


	42. Crushing Concern

She sighed in relief when she saw her eyes open. “Oh thank the Maker! You’re alive.” Josephine pulled Reif to her chest, forgetting for a moment her current condition. “I almost lost you! Don’t ever do that again, you hear me?”

Reif cried out in pain. “If I say yes will you let me go? You’re crushing me.” 

Josephine gasped and let go of her, gently setting her lover back down on the cot, apologising profusely. “I’m sorry, I'm just so happy to see you awake. When they brought you back from the Hissing Wastes I...I knew you were injured, but I didn’t think it was this bad. How much do you remember love?”

A quiet curse slipped past Reif’s lips. She had just woken up, yet she was still being questioned. Why couldn’t she go back to sleep? “We’d pretty much finished in the Hissing Wastes, we just had one last thing to do - open the tomb we’d found. When we got there it was guarded by a dragon-”

“You fought it, didn’t you?” Josephine held back a sigh. Maker, of course it was a dragon. Reif loved fighting dragons, giving no thought to her own health and safety of course. 

“We won!” Reif defended quickly. “We killed her and got to the tomb…and then I’m pretty sure I passed out from blood loss.” She felt the tips of her ears and her cheeks burning with embarrassment. It was hardly the most glorious of ways to go out, had she died. “Apparently Cass carried me back to camp. I should thank her for that when I see her next.”

“Perhaps,” Josephine suggested, “you could even refrain from playing any more of your pranks on her for a while. As thanks for her helping you so.” 

Reif sighed, “I suppose you’re right. And I don’t see me being in pranking form for a while anyway. I can already feel my wounds scarring. I won’t be out in the field for a while, actually. Unless I make some sort of miraculous recovery.” 

“Well then, it seems I’ll just have to make sure you get the best treatment to help you recover fully, my love.” She leaned down to kiss her lover’s forehead, lingering a moment when her lips touched her skin. “You deserve only the best.” 

Reif smiled up at Josephine. “Well then it’s a good job I have you. After all, you are the best, vhenan.” 


	43. Dragonling

“No. Absolutely not.  _No_.”

Reif pouted childishly and looked up at the Ambassador with large, puppy eyes. “ _Please_. She’s all alone. We can’t just abandon her Josie!”

“She’s all alone because you killed her mother. It’s tragic, yes, but it had to be done. She was terrorizing a town full of people. And that is exactly what will happen again if you keep her.” 

The two women looked at the egg on her desk. It seemed so harmless, but Josephine had seen the state its mother had left Reif in and she wanted nothing to do with that in Skyhold. “There is no way I am letting you keep a dragon egg and hatch it.  _No_.” 

Josephine made the mistake of looking at Reif. Her resolve wavered slightly. She seemed to want to keep it so much, and perhaps it would do her good to have someone or rather something to look after, to teach her some responsibility. 

No. It would only end in disaster. It would - 

“Fine. Okay.” She wasn’t sure when the words came out of her mouth, but the grin which quickly spread across Reif’s face gave her some indication as to when she agreed. The elf was on her then, arms wrapped tight around her, squeezing. 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou.” She said the words over and over again, somewhat muffled in Josephine’s chest, but she heard them none the less. Josephine sighed, wondering what in the Maker’s name she had just agreed to. She realised she would soon find out how much damage she had truly done. 


	44. A Gift

Vivienne flagged her down on her way up to the library. Reif shot her a puzzled look as she took the final steps two at a time, wondering what in the world Vivienne wanted with her. She hadn’t done anything wrong lately, at least nothing she could think of, and it was usually Reif coming to speak with Vivienne, not the other way around. She was stumped. 

“My dear, could I have a moment of your time?” 

Reif nodded, “Sure. What’s up?”

Vivienne gestured towards a chair and Reif sat. “I have something for you. A present.” She turned her back to Reif to fetch something from her table. She returned with a chest, which she gave to Reif. “For you, Inquisitor.” 

The chest itself was lavish, at least by Reif’s standards, with golden ornamentations decoration the outside. Inside were a set of daggers, dragonbone if Reif was correct, which glowed from the runes embedded in their handles. They were beautifully made, far nicer than Reif’s current mis-matched set. 

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Now that, my dear, is a first. I’ll take your silence as you like them then?” Reif nodded enthusiastically and Vivienne smiled. “I am glad. I had them made for you specially.” 

Reif stared at her, a confused grin on her face. “I don’t understand. What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion my dear. I simply wanted to do something nice for you, my friend.” She placed a friendly hand on Reif’s forearm and Reif couldn’t help but stare at it. This was new for them. 

Reif said nothing for a long moment. She had no idea what to say, thought she felt she had to say something. Finally she settled on,“I still don’t know what to say.”

Vivienne waved a dismissive hand. “Say nothing more my dear. Go, show them off to Dorian. I’m sure he was who you were going to see before, was he not?” She shooed her along quickly after that, smiling to herself as Reif skipped away. 


	45. Cake

“That cake looks delicious.” 

Reif looked up from her plate, spoon stopped before her mouth. There were crumbs and chocolate around her lips and chin. “It is.”

“It looks rather large though. Surely you can’t eat that all yourself.” 

“It’s never stopped me before.” Josephine looked at her hopefully. Reif set her spoon down. “Love, if you want some just ask. Don’t give me puppy eyes and ask the long way around.” 

Josephine sighed. “Fine then. Yes, I would like some of that cake. It looks delicious.” When Reif didn’t move she added, “May I please have some?”

“Josie,” Reif picked her spoon back up and began waving it around as she spoke. “If there is one thing you should know about me by now it’s that I don’t share food.” 

Josephine’s face dropped and she made a small  _oh_. 

A spoonful of cake appeared before her. “Here.” Her face lit up and Josephine quickly snatched the cake from before her, making sure she ate it before Reif retracted the spoon. “If that’s not a sign of love then I don’t know what is.”


	46. The Scar

“You know, you still haven’t told me the story behind that scar on your face.“ 

Reif felt her face absentmindedly. “This? It’s nothing, honest.” 

Josephine sat up and looked at her, searching her face. She knew the story of every scar on Reif’s body except this one. A wolf took a bite out of her. A human stabbed her. An elf stabbed her. General nicks from fighting. Scratches from an over-enthusiastic lover. But this one was still a mystery. "Truly? What happened to your face to cause you brag about every other scar on your body but this one?" 

The elf sighed. Josephine knew everything else about her, even the things which hardly anyone knew. Why not go all in and tell her this one too? “I…I was cleaning my daggers after a hunting trip and someone came up behind me and I didn’t hear them and I sort of cut my face. I didn’t tell anyone because I was embarrassed and tried to clean it myself, but instead it got infected and I ended up with this gigantic scar on my face.” 

When she was done she waited for the inevitable laughing, but instead Josephine simply smiled and kissed her scar. “I still think you’re beautiful love, scar or no.”


	47. Before the Battle

It was strange, sharing a tent with Josephine. Normally she slept alone, or in colder climates shared her tent with Cassandra or Sera, but Josephine was out in the field with them and so Reif planned on making the most of this rare opportunity. 

It was warm inside the tent, humid. Reif was used to the climate, it reminded her of home, and Josephine seemed to not mind as well, despite her hair suffering and her makeup being a little less than perfect. They stayed huddled together, despite the heat, bare bodies sticking together by sweaty skin. Neither one said anything for a while, the need for such things non-existent right now. All they needed was one another. The oncoming fight had them all terrified, even Reif. There was little they could say right now. 

“Please come back to me, my love.” 

Josephine broke the silence first, finally airing her fears. They had discussed every possible outcome of this battle in depth during their meetings, but this outcome was rarely brought up, for rather obvious reasons. 

Reif shifted so her face was level with Josephine’s and held her gaze. “You know I will. I’m too stubborn and angry to die.” 

She snorted a laugh, but it quickly died when she realised that Josephine was not joining her in her mirth. “I’m being serious love.” 

“So am I. I’ll come back to you, we all will.” 

“You’d better do,” Josephine’s voice was hard, a rarity for Reif to hear. “Because if you die, Andraste help me I will march in there myself, drag you out, have the healers revive you, then kill you again myself.”

Reif snorted again, “I almost want to die now just so that’ll happen.” Josephine shot her another look and Reif held her hands up in defense. “I said almost. I don’t really want to die.”

“Just…come back to me please. Preferably in one piece. I like you like this.” 

Reif smiled softly and kissed the tip of Josephine’s nose, her lover instinctively tilting her head to find her lips. They kissed until they lost their breaths, foreheads resting together and a smile on their lips. 

“I’ll return to you ma vhenan, I promise.” 


	48. Short On Size

It had sounded like a great idea when she’d suggested it. “ _It’ll keep you quiet and that_ wonderful _mouth of yours’ll stay busy. What’s not to like?_ ” In theory it was brilliant; it meant they could save room in their tight quarters while both receiving pleasure. 

Then again, a lot of things were great in theory. 

Actually doing it was harder than they’d thought. They’d forgotten why they didn’t do this often. “I’m too short. This isn’t gonna work.” 

Reif sighed and slumped on top Josephine, resting her head on her hip.  _That was why._  Once again her short stature was proving to be a problem. It seemed that despite her best efforts, they would only get one or the other from the elf, not both. 

She sat foward, mouth trailing kissed along Josephine’s hip towards her apex. Josephine’s hands ran over Reif’s rear and she bit her lip at the sight before her. She was so wet, so tempting…and out of her reach. “I guess we’ll just have to take turns then, like we normally do.” 

Josephine’s breath caught when Reif’s mouth finally stopped its teasing and found her clit. “Like you’re gonna complain.” 


	49. That Time Of The Month

“Here, this will help.” Josephine sat up to take her drink from Reif. She sighed as she took a sip of her tea, surprised at how little of the medicinal herbs she could taste. Reif really was good with this sort of thing. It was rather surprising, considering she usually showed so little interest in such things. 

Reif joined her on the sofa, moving the blanket over Josephine so it covered both of them. “I also brought you some chocolate because I know you’ve been craving it and I a hot water bottle for your stomach.” She set the hot water bottle on Josephine’s stomach for her and placed the chocolate in her lap, Josephine still sipping at her tea. 

“What about my work? Surely-”

“I already took care of all that. I resheduled all your meetings from the next few days for next week and those who insisted on coming are gonna meet Cass so good luck to them. I posted a notice on your door saying you’re not in and for those who will inevitably ignore it I had Sera booby trap the door so they definitely leave.” 

Josephine sighed contently and rested her head on Reif’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you’ve done all this for me. It’s just my monthly bleeding. I can handle it.”

“I know. But it was making you ill and I didn’t want to see you making yourself worse by over-working yourself.” She threw her arm around Josephine shoulder and she sunk back into the sofa, making sure to not spill her tea. 

“I appreciate the thought, my love. Thank you.” 


	50. Drunken Truths

“Oh Maker! Somebody help me get her out of here.” Josephine tapped her foot impatiently and waited for someone to offer their help. To her relief Bull stepped in and picked up the unconscious elf from the tavern floor. The ambassador sighed. “Thank you Bull. Can you carry her to her quarters please?“ 

The Iron Bull nodded and made his way out of the Herald’s Rest, Josephine hot on his heels. She had hoped the word spreading around Skyhold that the Inquisitor was getting drunk and dancing on the tables naked had been idle rumours spread by those who were simply bored, but unfortunately for her it was one hundred percent true. Well, minus one detail. Luckily she wasn’t naked, at least not fully. The elf had kept her underwear on, so that was something.

"Just put her on her bed please. Thank you for this Bull." 

He nodded, “No problem,” then headed out of the door and back towards the tavern. 

Josephine sat on the edge of Reif’s bed and brushed back a lock of hair from her face. Maker, how was she going to do to explain this to the visiting nobles? Her touch on her face seemed to wake Reif and she blinked her eyes open. “Wha?” 

"Love, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Reif stirred a little more and attempted to sit up. After a few wobbles she successfully sat up, though the room continued to spin slightly and she waited for it to correct itself. “How did I get here? Why aren’t I in the tavern?”

“You’ve had enough to drink,” said Josephine sternly, “I had to have the Bull carry you up here when you passed out on the floor.” Her expression softened and she made Reif look at her. “Darling, what's wrong? You haven’t gotten this drunk in months." 

The elf rubbed at her eyes. Her mind was foggy, and honestly she couldn’t remember what had made her go to the tavern in the first place. Elgar’nan, her head was fuzzy… 

"Morrigan,” she said suddenly. It was coming back to her. “Her boy, what’s ‘is name… _Kieran_! It’s their fault!” 

Josephine watched puzzled for a moment as Reif babbled random words. Reif needed to sleep this off, but come morning she probably wouldn’t remember why she’d gotten into this state, let alone this conversation, so now was the best time to try and have it with her. Even if that did mean she was effectively speaking with a child. 

"Even she had a child.” Josephine’s attention refocused on the elf. “I didn’t think I wanted one, but I don’t have a choice now, and you always want what you can’t have, don’t you? Fucking typical.”

“I don’t understand.” She wasn’t making any sense now. Her words were slurred and it was getting harder and harder to understand her. 

But she understood the words Reif shouted out next. “Children! I can’t have children! I didn’t think I wanted them a few years ago, and I don’t, not really, but at the same time I’d at least like the _possibility_ of them!” She lost sight of Josephine then, the tears streaming down her face blurring her vision completely. She felt Josephine pull her into her arms and gently rock her back and forth, her hand rubbing circles on her back. When she’d regained her composure a little and her vision cleared, Reif pulled back from Josephine and pointed to her bare stomach. “That’s what this is. That did this to me, or told me about it, or…Because of this I can’t have children.” She pointed to the scar on her lower stomach. Josephine had seen it many times, but never pushed Reif for its origin, given how she'd tensed the first time Josephine had gotten near to it.

“Because of this no one in my clan wanted me. My  _family_ didn’t fucking want me…”

Josephine took her hands in hers. “That isn’t who you are. I don’t care about any of that. I care about you.” 

Reif wiped at her eyes. “I don’t think you know how good it is to hear you say that. Ma’arlath vhenan.” She wrapped her arms around the Antivan’s neck and held her close, kissing her shoulder liberally. 

When her hold slackened Josephine nudged Reif off her. She’d fallen asleep. Carefully, making sure she didn’t wake her, Josephine worked the elf into bed and under the covers. She tucked her in tightly then kissed her forehead, before blowing out the light and taking up vigil on the sofa they so often liked to curl up on. It seemed her presence would be needed tonight, just as much as a good night’s sleep. 


	51. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reif likes to prank people. A lot.

Cassandra scowled up from her book. Maker, what as it now? What more did that elf want with her? “Inquisitor?” she asked formally, noticing Reif’s face twist into some expression of…guilt? Surely not.

“Seeker… _Cassandra_. I…I wanted to give you something.” Cassandra’s eyes narrowed her and so she continued speaking. “It’s nothing bad, I promise. I…I’ve stopped with that now.” 

The Seeker’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry?”

“I’ve…I’m not going to keep playing pranks on you Cassandra. I’ve grown past that, hard as that’s gonna be to believe.” Reif reached for her belt and unfastened a pouch from it, before holding it out for the Seeker to take. “Here. Consider it a gift of peace. Do with it as you will - bin it, chuck it one me, burn it, I don’t care. I’m sorry for all the shit I’ve given you, especially while we’ve been dealing with this mess. I can’t imagine it’s helped much.” 

Warily, Cassandra took the pouch from Reif. It was light, but something flowed inside of it. She peeked inside the opening: bright pink glitter. “I thought you used this in battle as well. I cannot take this.” 

She tried to hand it back to Reif, but her hand closed her fingers tightly around the pouch. “I hardly use this any more. It’s a nice distraction, but I have better methods.  _Keep it_. It’s your now.” 

Cassandra wasn’t sure what to say. This was quite a change for Reif, hanging up her pranking ways, at least with her. She wondered if Cullen had also received this treatment; she hoped so. 

A smirk quirked the corner of her lips. Cassandra undid the pouch fully, weighing it in her hand for a moment. There was a lot of glitter in there, probably a year’s supply, maybe more depending on how one used it. It flowed freely as she tipped the pouch, placing it over Reif’s head and letting the glitter spill from the pouch. Reif simply stood there and took it, a sheepish smile on her face.

Cassandra held back her laugh at first, then let it burst past her lips. Eventually Reif joined in. She could see herself sparkling, even now. 

“I did sorta deserve that.” 

“I can see why you do it. That was very satisfying.” Cassandra dusted off her hands and tucked the empty pouch in her belt. “I think we can call this even now, Reif.” 

The elf smiled, “Truce?”

“Truce.” 


	52. Back to Bed

Reif winced as she pulled on her shirt. She should probably stay in bed for a few more day, but Dread Wolf take her she was restless. It was impossible to simply lay in bed while the sun was out. However, as she was quickly discovered, it was also near impossible to get dressed, and Josephine always hated when she wandered Skyhold naked, especially during the day when call could see her. 

She tried again, cursing now her love of pull-on shirts over button-ups and how difficult they were to pull on with only one arm and limited torso mobility. A pained moan slipped past her lips as the wound on her shoulder pulled. “Fuck.”

Over on the bed Josephine stirred. She searched the room blindly, her gaze settling on Reif and focusing. “My love? What are you doing?” 

“Getting dressed, or  _trying_ to.” Reif attempted to pull her shirt down again, but failed. She huffed in exasperation and gave in, her arm still hanging out of the top hole next to her head. “A little help here?”

Josephine giggled as she climbed out of bed, shaking her head in disbelief at Reif. “I should leave you like this, but we both know I’m too kind to do that.” She helped Reif ease her arm out of the top hole and through into the correct arm hole. “Now, I’m guessing I can’t convince you to come back to bed, where you’re supposed to be right now I may add.”

“I doubt it,” scoffed Reif. To her surprise, Josephine’s hand lingered around the bottom of her shirt, tracing shapes in the material. Her hand lifted the bottom of her shirt, fingertips running along the waistband of her underwear. Reif looked up at Josephine and smirked. “Can I help you?” There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Only if you come back to bed.” 

Reif all but moaned at the promise in her words. She let Josephine lead her back to the bed, tugging her along by her waist, Reif’s hands refusing to her hers move away. Josephine’s slipped inside of her underwear when they reached the bed, one hand pulling her close whilst the other cupped her sex and her thumb drew circles around her clit. Reif slumped against her as she worked, her pain and restlessness temporarily forgotten as pleasure slowly worked through her instead, dulling her aches and clouding her brain. 

She hummed her approval when she sunk into the bed again, the elf completely sated for now and more than happy to stay put in bed for a while longer. Beside her, Josephine chuckled. “It’s amazing how easy you are to persuade.” 

Reif shrugged, “I’m a woman with simple needs. Though, I do like to think I at least have good taste.” She grinned up at Josephine, who tutted and rolled her eyes, sure that Reif was simply delirious with pleasure. 

“As you say, love. Now, I have work to attend to. If I find out that you’ve decided to go wandering when you’re supposed to be resting I shall be forced to have Cassandra escort you back up here.” Josephine smirked at the look of horror on Reif’s face at her threat. The elf would not be moving from that spot for a long time, it seemed. 


	53. A Request

Of all the things Josephine could come up with for small talk that night, Reif had not expected the one actually brought up. 

“Reif, I want to try something.” 

Joesphine waited as Reif understood the tone in her wife’s voice, curiosity and concern crossing her face. “Okay. What d’ya wanna try?” 

She shifted so she was facing Reif. “I want to do what you do. I want to be in charge - no, I want to be dominant. Over you. Like you are with me.” Josephine stopped and took a deep breath, realising she was rambling. Before she could continue and try and explain again, Reif spoke up.

“Is this what you want, or what you think I want?” 

“I want to do this,” Josephine assured her, shaking her head. “Not just because I now know what you truly want, but for myself. I want to be able to say that it’s me bringing you this pleasure. Having my way with you. Making you beg for your release and finally giving it to you.” She’d been leaning closer as she spoke, body pressing Reif further into the bed. When she stopped speaking she drew back, body still pinning Reif in place, but giving her more breathing room.

She could hear the elf’s heart beating in her chest, even from here, and her breath was coming in short, rapid intakes. She examined her face, checking her over, and saw her cheeks and ears flushed pink, a colour which had begun to spread down her neck and chest. Her teeth toyed with her lip, drawing it between her teeth. 

“Of course, my desires are all well and good, but you would also have to want this, my love.” 

Reif’s answer stuck in her throat. She nodded enthusiastically, letting Josephine know that she did indeed like her idea, she was simply too excited to say so right now. 

Josephine smiled in response and shifted so her body fully pinned Reif to the bed, arms on each side as she held herself above her, hips pinning hers in place. “You know, I do need you to say the words. I won’t do anything until you say you want it.” 

“ _Yes_. Elgar’nan,  _please_ Josephine.” 

Her smile grew and Josephine pressed herself further against Reif, claiming her mouth for a quick kiss before turning her head and nipping a trail down her neck. “Tonight, you are mine. Do you understand?”

Reif nodded and Josephine nipped at her neck, harder than before, prompting her to speak. “ _Yes_. I understand.” 

“Good. Then get out of bed and onto your hands and knees.” 


	54. Trust

Reif took Josephine’s hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly. “Do you trust me?”

Josephine exhaled a shaky laugh. “Of course I do love. My question right now is do you really trust me to do this?” Reif has asked her to do many things, but this was…Maker, this was something else. 

“You wanted me to be more open with what I want. This is what I want.” She squeezed Josephine’s hand once more before letting go of it. “But ultimately this decision is yours to make. I am asking you to do this, but I am not going to push it if you aren’t comfortable with it.” 

Her hand remained on the bed where Reif left it for a moment as Josephine thought. They said nothing, simply sat there. 

Reif looked up from her lap when Josephine’s hand began trailing up her arm, her fingertips light against her skin. She followed her arm up, past her shoulder, running her fingertips against the column of her throat. “Do you trust me?”

“With my life, ma vhenan.”


	55. Hands Up

“What happened to keeping your hands up there? Put them back.” 

Reif groaned as she untangled her fingers from Josephine’s hair and gripped the top of the headboard again, wishing she could return her hand to her hair to steady herself. Her mouth had been relentless, bringing her to the brink of her orgasm over and over and always leaving her there, never giving her that push over the edge she needed. “Please Josie, let me come.” 

“Not if you keep misbehaving.” Her mouth hovered above her sex, just out of reach. Reif’s hips were kept in place by Josephine’s hands, stopping her from bucking up to close the space between them, her grip solid and firm. “Now, are you going to behave?” 

Reif nodded, but Josephine’s remained where she was. She groaned. “ _Yes_.” 

A wet tongue running between her folds was her rewards and Josephine hummed her approval as her lover’s taste once again filled her mouth. Her hand gripped her hip, short nails biting into her flesh, the pressure it created adding fuel to the pleasure she gave her. When she began to beg for her release this time she gave her it, mouth never stopping until she cried out and arched off the bed. 

She ran comforting hands along her sides, along her thighs as Reif slowly came down from her high. Her knuckles were still white as she gripped the headboard, her arms shaking from the effort it took to keep her there. Reif finally let go when Josephine’s hands coaxed hers open, the elf falling uncerimoniously onto the bed. Josephine drew her into her arms, her hands running up and down her spine as she pressed soft kisses into her hair. Reif snuggled into her chest, mumbling soft adorations in a jumble of elven and common and antivan, earning herself a quiet chuckle from her wife. “…love you…so much…”

Josephine smiled as she pushed back Reif’s hair from her face. The red-head peeked out from the comfort of her wife’s chest, a sleepy smile on her face. She tilted her head up enough for Josephine to kiss her lips, then returned to the soft, warm comfort of her breasts, sleep already trying to take her. Josephine kissed the top of her head. “I love you too.” 


	56. The Letter

Reif was pacing when Josephine found her. She’d disappeared a short while ago when the messenger had arrived and Josephine had given her her space when Reif had excused herself to go read her letter. But she’d taken a while now and Josephine wanted to make sure her wife was alright. 

“Reif? Is everything alright?” 

She turned at the sound of her voice, letter still in hand. She looked scared, Josephine saw instantly, but Reif forced a smile regardless. “I’m pregnant,” she said, fake mirth filling her voice. It did not reach her eyes. 

Josephine looked at her, baffled. “Be serious love.” She closed the space between them and held out a hand to her. She repeated, “Is everything alright?” 

“For my brother-in-law? No. He’s dead. For us…I don’t know. How do you feel about adopting a child?” 

She handed Josephine the letter from her hand, letting her read it herself. reif’s account of it had been short but true. She’d already known that Reif’s sister had died a few year or so ago, whilst she was still the Inquisitor, and that she had therefore left her child in the sole company of her husband. But now he was dead too, an unfortunate hunting accident. And Reif’s parents were unable or unwilling to care for their grandchild. Which now meant the clan’s Keeper had turned to Reif. 

“Does she have no one else?” 

Reif shook her head. “If my parents won’t raise her, that leaves me. Well, before someone else in the clan takes her, but they’d usually rather give blood to blood first. So that means me.” 

She bit at her nails, worrying about what Josephine was going to say, if they agreed then would they cope with this? “But don’t let that decide you Josie. She has options if we aren’t up for this. She’ll still be loved elsewhere. I’d hate for us to rush a decision and bring her here, only for us to fuck her up and make us wish we’d said no we can’t in the first place.”

“Love, this is something we need to think long and hard about.” She took Reif’s hands in her own, thumbs drawing circles, and pressed her lips to her tattooed forehead. “Come, I’ll go boil the kettle. We have plenty to think about.” 


	57. Ava

She sat by the window, watching the rain fall outside. Reif hated rain, at least when she wasn’t allowed to go play in it. Right now it was too early for such things. 

Josephine had wondered for a short while when she’d awoken where her nightdress had gone, long since discarded the night before. Now her question was answered as she saw Reif. It swamped her entirely. On herself it reached past her knees, so on Reif went well past her feet. The neckline exposed a tattooed breast to the cold, not that Reif seemed to notice.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Reif shook her head. Her arms were across her chest, holding her knees to her. “I’m too nervous.” 

Josephine joined her beside the window, sitting opposite her. “As am I.”

“What if she doesn’t like us? Or what if I’m a bad mother? Or what if she doesn’t like you because you’re not an elf? Or -”

Josephine cut her off with a gentle kiss. “Everything will be fine, my love. I promise.”


	58. Lack of Sleep

Reif wanted to whoop with joy as she tip-toed out of the room slowly, making sure to not make a sound lest the sleeping child wake up again. Once outside of the room she danced silently, a grin splitting her face.

She sighed heavily as she slumped onto the bed, curling immediately into the open arm of her wife and resting her head on her chest. “Four. fucking. hours. I swear, if she’s gonna keep doing this every single night then I’m just going to smother her and get it over with. I’m losing the plot Josie.”

A punch in the arm answered her. “You are not smothering her. Or killing her at all for that matter. It’s her first time in her own room. This is scary for her. She needs time, that’s all.” 

“But I don’t have any patience, you know that. And I’ve not slept in days.” 

She buried herself in Josephine’s chest, willing sleep to take her that instant. This had been going on all week now. They both knew it would be tough, Ava’s first time in her own room and her own bed. The first night they had almost caved at her cries, but they were both too stubborn to cave now, lest it make things worse in the long run. It had been hard on them both, constantly putting their daughter back in her own room, in her own bed, setting her straight back in when she jumped straight out. But she was getting older now and it was time for her to have her own room. 

_And for us to have our privacy back._

“If she wakes up again I’ll go. Though if we’re lucky she’ll stay in bed now.” 

Reif hummed appreciatively, muttering her thanks into Josephine’s chest as she willed sleep to take her. “She best do. I’m not getting up again tonight unless it’s to piss.” 


	59. Inappropriate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reif hates meetings.

It was a simple touch at first. Her hand rested on her leg, sat there as they talked. She noticed though that it moved. Slowly. It seemed to creep up her thigh on its own doing, Reif happily chatting with the noble across the table as if she were unaware of what her hand was doing. 

The first  _real_ giveaway sign. Reif hated these meeting. 

Her fingers began hoiking the material of her skirts, pulling them up to work their way under them. Josephine barely held back her gasp when her fingers touched her bare leg. This was hardly the time…

“Lady Montilyet? You had something to say?”

The noble looked at her expectantly. Blessed Andraste, they had heard her. She shook her head, “I’m sorry, please continue.” 

Her hand remained where Josephine had left it, at the top of her thigh. It simply sat there, close enough for her to reach under the table and guide her under her knickers if she so chose. But she didn’t. She prefered the heat from her fingers, the feeling of anticipation it created inside of her. 

They would continue this properly after the meeting, she would make sure of it. 


	60. Seasick

Josephine eased the door closed as she came to check on Reif, hoping the sound of it shutting wouldn’t wake her. “Josie?” It did. 

“Yes love?” 

“Are we there yet? I miss stable land.”

Josephine shook her head and joined Reif on her bed, sitting on the edge of it. “I’m afraid we still have rather a long way to go until we reach Antiva.” Reif groaned and tried to pull the covers further over her head, but Josephine’s weight stopped her. Josephine pulled back the covers and brushed Reif’s hair away from her face. “You know, this isn’t going to help your seasickness.” 

“Neither is being on a boat, yet I can’t exactly change that right now, can I?” She slinked back under the covers, shuffling down the bed to cover herself since Josephine remained firmly on the blankets, refusing to move. 

“I believe,” said Josephine, “it was you who wanted a trip to Antiva. Despite me telling you numerous times that we would have to travel there by boat, something which I know you hate. As you are currently proving.” 

“Fine, ya got me. I don’t always listen when I should. We all know that. Now  _please_ , the sea is punishing me enough as it is. Let me wallow in my own self-pity.” 

Josephine tutted and stood, throwing the covers off Reif. “No. You’re not going to wallow here. I’m going to wallow with you. Move up.” She kicked her shoes off and joined Reif in bed. The elf instantly curled into her, clinging on for dear life, her head resting on Josephine’s chest, and Josephine threw the covers over them. “If you’re going to be pityful, at least let me cuddle you.” 

Reif popped her head up from Josephine’s chest to place a kiss on her cheek. “Thank you vhenan.”


	61. Laughter

It was quiet when Josephine returned home that evening. Too quiet. 

Normally she heard laughter and chattering. The squeals of glee of her little girl. Hurried footsteps as they ran after said little girl. Crashing and banging as Reif inevitably hit something solid. More laughter and squeals. 

But she heard none of that. There was a fair rumble of quiet chatter, but little else. 

A loud bark of laughter shattered through the quiet and Josephine jumped in surprise. She followed the sound as it rang again. Reif’s. She would know her laugh anywhere. Most would call it ugly. It was obnoxious at times, very loud and often littered with snorts. Josephine chuckled. Like that one. 

They were sat on the sofa when Josephine found then, sitting drinking tea together. “I’m surprised she’s kept her collection hidden from you for so long. She loves to play with them whenever she can, do the voices and -”

“Yvette!” They paused, cups midway to their mouths. “What have I said about this?” 

She looked like a rabbit caught before a hunter. “ _Not_ to do it?” 

Josephine nodded, foot tapping and arms crossing over her chest, and Reif’s laughter grew in volume. “Come now love, I think it’s sweet that you have dolls. Is that why the merchant at Skyhold had to restock within a day? I did find it odd that they’d all go so soon.” 

Josephine let out a long sigh. She was never going to hear the end of this. 


	62. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Trespasser

Reif huffed in frustration. She was still getting used to life without her arm, something which was taking a while to do. She missed using her bow and being able to do buttons without help and - everything. Her usual confidence had depleted drastically, something which had not gone unnoticed, though given her current circumstances, people had been accommodating for her. 

“It could be worse,” said Josephine, helping Reif pull on her boots. “Your pain is gone now, something I for one am glad of. And we’re no longer being awoken in the night by the light from the mark. I don’t know about you, but I haven’t slept so well in months.” 

She’d hoped her joke would help lift Reif’s spirits, but it seemed to do the opposite. Reif crumpled before her, a sob tearing from her before another followed and she quickly found herself crying in Josephine’s arms. Josephine hummed a song under her breath to ease her, rocking them both slowly. Soon Reif began to sing with her humming, her sobs quietening until eventually she was just crying silently, her cheeks stained with her tears. 

Reif pulled back and offered Josephine a weak smile. “I’m fine. I just…I really liked that hand, ya know?” 

Josephine chuckled softly. “I am well aware. I too enjoyed that hand. But, we shall adapt and I shall be right here to help you do so my love, I promise you.” 

Her lips were salty when she kissed then, but she could feel Reif’s smile grow. “I love you so fucking much. You know that right?”

“You tell me frequently.”

“Well I’m telling you again, okay? I really fucking love you Josie. So much.” 


	63. Beautiful

It was late morning when they finally both awoke. Both had stayed up long into the early hours of the morning, neither speaking, simply holding one another. Now they were awake and eager to seek comfort in one another again. 

Whilst both knew they had all the time in the world now, they were hurried, urgent. She needed to feel her against her, lose herself in her. And she was more than willing to let her. 

Josephine spent her time worshipping her lover’s body, hoping that since her words fell on deaf ears her actions would not. Her lips and hands spoke for her, murmuring softly against Reif’s skin. “You are so beautiful, my love. As beautiful as ever.” 

Reif chuckled softly, breathlessly, and shook her head against the pillows, messing her hair further. It was easy to believe someone when their head was between her thighs, her thoughts clouded and her mind distracted. “You keep saying that, but I’m not sure I believe it.” 

“Then I’ll have to be more persuasive.” 

They didn’t leave their room until after lunch. No one questioned where they had been. They knew better than to do so by now. 


	64. Vallaslin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set post-Trespasser.

It was harder to apply than she thought. She didn’t know how to go about it, if she should just use her fingers or one of the many brushes Josephine had – of course that would also mean figuring out which one to use and that seemed far too complicated. So she stumbled her way through it, hair pushed back with a scarf so it was out of her face.

It took her a while to do. The ink on her face was dark and Josephine’s makeup was darker than her skin tone. She spread the makeup to try and make it paler, but one layer wasn’t covering them. So she tried again. And again.

“You ready to – what the fuck?” Reif’s eyes widened as she spotted Sera in the mirror, looking like she would burst into laughter at any second. “You look ridiculous.” She joined her at the vanity and began browsing the numerous jars and tubs Reif had in front of her. “What’s all this for?”

“It’s makeup,” said Reif simply. “You know, you put in on your face to cover blemishes and change how you look.”

“I know it’s makeup ya tit. I mean why’re ya putting over your tattoos? I thought you were proud of ‘em?” She ran a finger across Reif’s forehead, rubbing off the makeup there to reveal the ink beneath.

Reif looked away. She didn’t want to see herself right now. “I was. But then I learned the truth and I just – I can’t look at them right now.”

She sighed. “Did I make a horrible mistake?”

Sera exhaled a long breath and scooted closer towards Reif, sitting beside her. She wet the sleeve of her shirt and began rubbing the rest of the makeup off Reif’s face. “Do you remember why you got these? Coz I do. You told me, remember, and you sounded so sodding proud. She saved you. You were fucked right in the ass and Mythal saved you.  _That’s_  why you had this done. Coz you believed in her and she came the fuck through for you. And then she kept doing it, remember, when you really needed her.”

She finished rubbing the makeup off then left her hands on the side of her face, keeping Reif’s focus on her. “So what if it doesn’t mean what the Dalish thought it did? You didn’t get these because anyone made you – you told me that yourself. You got em ‘cause they meant something to you. Don’t cover them up Reif. Own that shit.”

Sera looked her up and down, making a display of checking her out and eyeing the rest of her tattoos which were partially on display. “You’re hot. Be a shame to cover that up with makeup and clothes.”

Reif laughed softly. “Since when do I voluntarily wear clothes?”

“See, that’s what I’m talking about. Sod all those stuffy elfy mages. If this meant something to you, don’t cover it up, okay?” Reif nodded, earning a smile from Sera. “Good. Now get yer coat and crossbow. We’ve got prey to hunt.”


	65. Laughter

It was quiet when Josephine returned home that evening. Too quiet. 

Normally she heard laughter and chattering. The squeals of glee of her little girl. Hurried footsteps as they ran after said little girl. Crashing and banging as Reif inevitably hit something solid. More laughter and squeals. 

But she heard none of that. There was a fair rumble of quiet chatter, but little else. 

A loud bark of laughter shattered through the quiet and Josephine jumped in surprise. She followed the sound as it rang again. Reif’s. She would know her laugh anywhere. Most would call it ugly. It was obnoxious at times, very loud and often littered with snorts. Josephine chuckled. Like that one. 

They were sat on the sofa when Josephine found then, sitting drinking tea together. “I’m surprised she’s kept her collection hidden from you for so long. She loves to play with them whenever she can, do the voices and -”

“Yvette!” They paused, cups midway to their mouths. “What have I said about this?” 

She looked like a rabbit caught before a hunter. “ _Not_ to do it?” 

Josephine nodded, foot tapping and arms crossing over her chest, and Reif’s laughter grew in volume. “Come now love, I think it’s sweet that you have dolls. Is that why the merchant at Skyhold had to restock within a day? I did find it odd that they’d all go so soon.” 

Josephine let out a long sigh. She was never going to hear the end of this. 


	66. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set post-Trespasser
> 
>  
> 
> [ Accompanying artwork ](http://black-rose4.tumblr.com/post/129936498831/i-commissioned-the-awesome-arahallain-to-fuel-my)  
> 

She’d thought she was used to it. She’d thought this feeling had passed, that she had learned how to deal with this version of herself and move on. She should have known that wasn’t how this worked. No matter how much you moved on, this was always possible. And deep down she’d known this. But ignoring that until it happened had seemed so much more appealing at the time. 

Reif sat at the edge of the bed, glancing back to check she’d not woken Josephine. She was still fast asleep, breath steady as she snored softly. Reif considered reaching out to run a hand up her arm, but stopped herself. She didn’t need to wake Josephine for this. She would simply make sure she was back asleep before Josephine realised she was not. 

It had been almost a year now since she had faced Solas. A year since she had finally rid herself of that wretched thing. A year since everything changed. 

No, not everything, just most things. Too much. 

Reif folded in on herself, hand clutching at her arm. She wanted to curl up against Josephine and will this all away. But that would mean telling Josephine and she wasn’t ready to do that. 

She didn’t hear the stirring beside her, but she did feel a hand on her shoulder pull her out of her thoughts. “Mmmmdarling? What’s wrong?” Her voice was still groggy from sleep. 

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry Josie. Go back to sleep.” Reif turned to kiss her goodnight, but Josephine did not budge. 

Josephine’s hand moved from her shoulder to stroke her cheek. “Talk to me, love.” 

Reif sighed. “You already know what’s wrong.”

“Your arm.”

“My fucking arm. I-I miss it. I miss how things were. I miss -”  The rest of her sentence was unintelligable through her sobs, as was what followed after. Josephine pulled her to her and held her tight. Reif held onto her, clinging onto her like a lifeline. Her tears and sobs sparked ones from Josephine and the two of them cried together.  

It always killed Josephine to see her like this. She was strong, whether she believed it or not. She had already come so far, further than Reif had thought possible herself. And she always punished herself so much for having moments like this. Weakness, she called it. Nonsense. She was just one person, and for all the support Josephine gave her, sometimes she would have days where it simply flooded back and made her feel like she was back at square one again. 

But she wasn’t. She was so much further. She simply had to believe it. 

Eventually Josephine managed to coax her back into bed. Reif buried herself in her chest, clinging tightly to her. Josephine murmured quietly,  _you’ll be alright my love_. She wanted to believe her. Mythal knows she did. And deep down Reif knew she would be alright, but right now she just could not believe her. 


End file.
